ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Terra (Injustice 2 DLC)
Terra (Tara Markov) is a DLC Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Tara Markov/Terra was a young human nomad who used to travel the world alongside her boyfriend Beast Boy. The two eventually joined the Teen Titans and experienced brand new adventures. But unfortunately, Tara's happiness and joy tragically turned upside down when the Joker nuked Metropolis by tricking Superman into killing his wife Lois Lane, indirectly killing Beast Boy and Kid Flash with billions of people in there. After years of hiding after the Titans were disbanded and mourning Beast Boy, Terra was eventually found and recruited by Batman to join the Insurgency and help deal with Superman's Regime and Grodd's Society. She has a strong friendship with Supergirl and Batgirl and sees a mother figure in Black Canary, but is somewhat greatly hostile with Harley Quinn, who was the one who helped the Joker destroy Metropolis, which sealed Beast Boy's fate. And now, as Tara works to overcome Garfied's loss by helping Batman overcome new threats, Harley works to win her forgiveness. In-Game Animation * Intro: ** First to talk: Terra enters the arena walking in numerous rocks in the air. Then she summons three rocks in the air and enters her fighting pose. ** Second to talk: Terra enters the arena mounting in a Tiger statue and stays on her position to face her opponent. After her opponent talks, she answers as she summons three rocks in the air and enters her fighting pose. * Outro: She rises up in the ground with a small pillar rising beneath her and slowly conjures an increasing earthquake before she unleashes numerous pillars and lava geysers from the ground around her. * Round-won Pose: She crackles her knuckles while two rock hands do the same as she says either: "You better stand down or I'll make you." or "Anywhere you move is where I'll smash you.". * Wager Clash Stance: She locks with an Shield-based Rock construct attached to her arm. * Successful Wager Clash: She entraps her opponent's foot in the ground and smacks him/her with her Rock Hammer. * Defeated pose: The same of Catwoman, then she punches the ground while yelling in anger and sobbing. Gameplay Set Special Moves * Sand Spear: Terra summons a Sand Spear and throws it at her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her throw two more to increase damage. * Gaia's Rise: Terra hits her foot on the ground and conjures a Stone fist to uppercut her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her conjure Stone Chains which entrap her opponent, breaking their defenses. The Trait-Powered version lets her conjure a Lava Geyser (Meter Burn lets her create a small Lava Pound). * Rockslide: Terra slides towards her opponent and tackles him/her with a small earth wave. * Meteor Fall: Terra summons a large earth-shattering rock falling from the sky towards the opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her summon two more. * Earth Teleport: Similar to Sub-Zero in MK vs. DCU, Terra falls on her back, dives in the ground and appears behind her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her smack her opponent with a Rock Hammer after appearing behind the opponent. Trait * Magma Rage: Terra covers her body in lava, reducing damage taken and increasing damage dealt. Her Special-Moves (which are based on Rocks and Stone) become based on Lava. Super-Move * Aftershock: Terra uppercuts her opponent with a Stone Gauntlet. Then, she summons a massive Sand tornado around herself and the opponent, who is sent flying by the tornado's gravity. She throws three rocks at her opponent, smashes him/her with two large pillars, sends him/her higher with a small volcanic blast and crushes him/her in the form of a gigantic lava golem with a violent clap. Intro Quotes Against Aquaman Terra: "You're still loyal to them, Arthur?!" Aquaman: "I won't be judged for defending Atlantis." Terra: "No. You'll be judged for leaving it to the Regime." Aquaman: "Atlantis is off limits." Terra: "You think I'm afraid of some water?" Aquaman: "You've been warned." Against Atom Terra: "What are you doing?" Atom: "Working on a new upgrade for my suit." Terra: "Let's test it out." Atom: "It's Brain vs. Brawn, Terra." Terra: "And Brawn is gonna win." Atom: "Maybe."/"We'll see about that." Against Atrocitus Terra: "Where on Earth do you get so much blood?!" Atrocitus: "Rage is my natural state." Terra: "For me, it's humanity's cancer." Atrocitus: "Unleash your anger." Terra: "And lose my mind? Not a chance." Atrocitus: "Let it out." Against Bane Terra: "I heard you're all bark and no bite." Bane: "You heard wrong, niña." Terra: "Prove it." Bane: "Step aside, girl." Terra: "This girl packs a punch." Bane: "You've had your chance." Against Batman Terra: "I don't want to do this, Batman." Batman: "Me neither, Terra." Terra: "I know. But we must." Batman: "Dinah trusts you with her life." Terra: "She taught me everything I need to know." Batman: "Show me." Against Bizarro Terra: "" Bizarro: "" Terra: "" Bizarro: "Bizarro am Criminal." Terra: "I know." Bizarro: "Bizzaro want Peace!" Against Black Adam Terra: "What's up with the powers?" Black Adam: "I do not have to answer your questions!" Terra: "Here's a demonstration of mine." Black Adam: "The One Earth Regime might need someone like you." Terra: "Sorry, but no deal!"/"For what? To become a puppet?" Black Adam: "A shame that you must die then." Against Black Canary Terra: "At least you understand how it feels, Dinah..." Black Canary: "We all lost people, Tara." Terra: "But how can I forgive myself for not being there?" Black Canary: "Combat's all about controlling conflict." Terra: "Is it about controlling emotions too?" Black Canary: "And temper. Don't you forget it." Against Black Lightning Terra: "" Black Lightning: "" Terra: "" Black Lightning: "" Terra: "" Black Lightning: "" Against Black Manta Terra: "" Black Manta: "" Terra: "" Black Manta: "" Terra: "" Black Manta: "" Against Blue Beetle Terra: "Bet you 5 bucks I could take on you." Blue Beetle: "You're on." Terra: "Time to earn some money." Blue Beetle: "Scarab says you have an 16% chance of victory." Terra: "I just need the practice." Blue Beetle: "Don't worry, it will be over quick." Against Brainiac Terra: "" Brainiac: "" Terra: "" Brainiac: "Tara Markov..." Terra: "I will not let you take my world."/"How can you be so sure of who I am, Brainiac?" Brainiac: "You will not survive to see it in my collection"./"I seek your power." Against Captain Cold Terra: "You're working for Grodd?" Captain Cold: "The pay is really good." Terra: "Well, then it seems you'll have to leave your job." Captain Cold: "Freeze, girl." Terra: "Ice puns? Really?" Captain Cold: "I wanna see you do better." Against Catwoman Terra: "" Catwoman: "" Terra: "" Catwoman: "" Terra: "" Catwoman: "" Against Cheetah Terra: "" Cheetah: "" Terra: "" Cheetah: "" Terra: "" Cheetah: "" Against Cyborg Terra: "" Cyborg: "" Terra: "" Cyborg: "" Terra: "" Cyborg: "" Against Darkseid Terra: "" Darkseid: "" Terra: "" Darkseid: "You presume that you can defeat me, weakling?" Terra: "I don't. I know i can." Darkseid: "Then you are a fool." Against Deadshot Terra: "Nice shooting." Deadshot: "Here's a close up view." Terra: "Fine. If that's how you want to play..." Deadshot: "You will not believe how many people want you dead." Terra: "How many?" Deadshot: "Since they hired me, one more." Against Doctor Fate Terra: "" Doctor Fate: "" Terra: "" Doctor Fate: "The fates demand you die this day." Terra: "Well, Terra demands that you shut up." Doctor Fate: "I wish there was another way...." Against Firestorm Terra: "You are weak compared to me." Firestorm: "Sticks and stones, Terra? Really?" Terra: "That's what I'll use to beat you." Firestorm: "" Terra: "" Firestorm: "" Against Flash (Barry Allen) Terra: "I do hope you didn't forget about Wally, Barry." Barry Allen: "I've got a lot to regret." Terra: "Give me a reason I should believe in you." Barry Allen: "I suppose you're mad at me for what I've done?" Terra: "Only if you were still with them." Barry Allen: "You have my word. I don't do that anymore." Against Flash (Jay Garrick) Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Against Gorilla Grodd Terra: "" Grodd: "" Terra: "" Grodd: "" Terra: "" Grodd: "" Against Green Arrow Terra: "" Green Arrow: "" Terra: "" Green Arrow: "What's up, Rock Star?" Terra: "You know I hate it when you call me that, Ollie." Green Arrow: "Then make me stop." Against Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Terra: "" Hal Jordan: "" Terra: "" Hal Jordan: "" Terra: "" Hal Jordan: "" Against Green Lantern (John Stewart) Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Against Grid Terra: "" Grid: "" Terra: "" Grid: "I am clearly more powerful then you" Terra: "you are just a computer" Grid: "yes, i removed my weaker parts " Against Harley Quinn Terra: "Don't expect me to go any easy on you, Quinn." Harley Quinn: "Hey, even Batman trusts me now." Terra: "But does he forgive you for helping that maniac?!" Harley Quinn: "You know I'm one of Mister B-Man's buddies now. Right?" Terra: "But I'll never forgive you for Beast Boy's death!" Harley Quinn: "I didn't know he was there. I swear!" Against Hellboy Terra: "" Hellboy: "" Terra: "" Hellboy: "" Terra: "" Hellboy: "" Against Herself Terra 1: "Is Gar alive in your world?" Terra 2: "Yes... but..." Terra 1: "Take me to him. NOW." Terra 2: "In my world Gar and I are married." Terra 1: "Are you trying to anger me?" Terra 2: "Oh. Touched a nerve." Against the Joker Terra: "I've been waiting for this moment!" The Joker "This should be a blast." Terra: "Good bye, Joker!" The Joker: "I remember when that nuke destroyed metropolis... killing your boyfriend..." Terra: "You will pay for Garfield's death, Clown!" The Joker: "Get over it, girl..." Against Mister Freeze Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Against Poison Ivy Terra: "" Poison Ivy: "" Terra: "" Poison Ivy: "Don't mess with mother nature." Terra: "I'll mess with whoever I want." Poison Ivy: "You will regret this, girl." Against Power Girl Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Against Raiden Terra: "" Raiden: "" Terra: "" Raiden: "" Terra: "" Raiden: "" Against Red Hood Terra: "" Red Hood: "" Terra: "" Red Hood: "" Terra: "" Red Hood: "" Against Reverse Flash Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Against Robin Terra: "So you killed Dick, didn't you?!" Robin: "It was accidental!" Terra: "Doesn't bring my friend back to life."/"Speak for yourself, Grandchild of the Devil!" Robin: "I can cut you in half before you even throw a punch." Terra: "But can you cut through stone?" Robin: "I guess. We'll see." Against Scarecrow Terra: "Hey! Guess what, Crane? I'm not afraid!" Scarecrow: "You will be soon enough..." Terra: "All my biggest fears happened years ago." Scarecrow: "Do you the fear toxin running through your veins?" Terra: "No amount of toxin can stop me." Scarecrow: "You will succumb eventually." Against Sonic the Hedgehog Terra: "You remind me a bit of Kid Flash." Sonic: "Was he just as fast?" Terra: "And as optimistic as Garfield." Sonic: "I'd say Shadow knows how much you're feeling, sweetheart." Terra: "Did he lose someone he loved too?" Sonic: "Yeah. And you'd remind him of her." Against Stargirl Terra: "" Stargirl: "" Terra: "" Stargirl: "" Terra: "" Stargirl: "" Against Starfire Terra: "Should've come back sooner. Shouldn't I, Kori?" Starfire: "We all should, Tara." Terra: "I just hope it was worth it." Starfire: "I know how much you feel, Tara." Terra: "How can you be so sure, Kori?" Starfire: (softy) "Because Dick Grayson shared the same fate." Against Sub-Zero Terra: "" Sub-Zero: "" Terra: "" Sub-Zero: "" Terra: "" Sub-Zero: "" Against Supergirl Terra: "" Supergirl: "" Terra: "" Supergirl: "" Terra: "" Supergirl: "" Against Superman Terra: "You know you used to be one of my heroes." Superman: "I'm the hero Earth needs."/"You sound disappointed." Terra: "But not the one we want anymore."/"Lois would've been more." Superman: "I took one life to save millions." Terra: "Is this the way Lois would've wanted you to follow?" Superman: "And what way would Garfield have wanted?" Against Superman (Blue Lantern Corps) Terra: "You're still a hero like my Superman used to me. Right?" Superman: "I am. You can trust me." Terra: "I hope so." Superman: "I sense anger and sadness in your heart." Terra: "Do you know how I feel?" Superman: "I do. And Hope can help with that." Against Swamp Thing Terra: "" Swamp Thing: "" Terra: "" Swamp Thing: "" Terra: "" Swamp Thing: "" Against Vixen Terra: "" Vixen: "" Terra: "" Vixen: "" Terra: "" Vixen: "" Against Wonder Woman Terra: "You know you used to be one of my heroes." Wonder Woman: "I still fight for peace." Terra: "You fight for a dictator."/"Says the Amazon who became the 'Goddess of War'." Wonder Woman: "Batman sends a child against me?" Terra: "More like someone who can stop you." Wonder Woman: "A shame you will die so young." Ending Quote "Well, this is it. The world's safe, Brainiac's down, the cities he stole are back to normal... ''(sighs) but that just won't change what happened years ago. What happened to my friends... What happened to the hero who inspired us to be what we are...(sobs) What happened to Garfield. At least I still have Dinah to look after me. She's been like a mother I never had. It's a good thing she decided to share her new home in Ollie's world with me. For a minute, I thought it wouldn't be enough. But then... I was finally happy again! Garfield, the boy I knew and loved. Alive. It was another reality where Beast Boy lost Terra just like I've lost him in Metropolis. Kara was right. I should never give up Hope like this too soon. Because... like Bruce said... Life would find a way.''" Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Female Characters Category:Beautifuls Category:Teen Titans Category:Playable Characters Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Girlfriends Category:Lovers